Evolved Kineceleran
Evolved Kinecelerans are the evolved form of Kinecelerans in Ben 10: Omnitrix Wielder. The only one to exist outside the Omnitrix lives on the planet Primus. Appearance The evolved Kinecelerans seen so far resemble a humanoid, robotic velociraptor with a slightly hunched posture and large, powerful muscles. They are primarily black in color, with deep red and bright white sections. Their tails are longer with a black tip and black on red stripes. Their arms are long and they have five black, finger-like claws on each of their hands, which are red. Their forearms are black with a white stripe at the wrist and expand into prominent spikes on their elbows. Their upper arms are deep red and each of their shoulders is topped with a pair of overlapping black armor plates with sharp, white edges. This shoulder armor flattens into their skin as it spreads across the collarbone and forms a sharp, slightly jagged ridge along the spine. Their triangular heads are encased in a black helmet with a grey vertical stripe on the forehead and a red and black visor. Their faces are red with green eyes, black lips, and black lines that go down from the temples, over the eyelids, and down the cheeks. The neck and the front of the chest are white, and a thick, v-shaped black line marks the waist. There is another white section below it, and then the red and black stripes of the tail. Red lightning bolt patterns mark either side of the stomach and torso but stop short of their back. The upper leg sockets are covered in a black, white-edged armor similar to their shoulders. The upper legs are red and the lower leg is black with a small spike on each knee and a white stripe on each ankle. Their feet are black balls enclosed by a trio of red, claw-like toes. The red extends up to the ankle before becoming a spike. Powers Evolved Kinecelerans are the fastest land dwelling creatures in the entire universe. Possessing body structures and friction manipulation abilities far superior to those of normal Kinecelerans, they can accelerate to a top speed of approximately 5,000 mph in 6 seconds seconds and come to a complete stop in half that time. This immense speed is not limited to their legs, however. They can move any cell, organ, or limb of their bodie s at similar speeds with little effort. When attacking, they can launch blows at a maximum rate of 4,000 strikes per second from their arms, legs, and tails. They are capable of constantly maintaining this incredible running speed and attack rate for several hours before they even begin to show signs of tiring. They are also extremely durable, easily able to shrug off blows from opponents much larger and stronger than themselves. Their immense stamina is further augmented by their remarkable healing factor and the presence of three hearts, four lungs, and eight air sacks. The iron control evolved Kinecelerans have over their friction manipulation abilities allows them to control the movements of their own molecules. By vibrating themselves at absurd speeds on the molecular level, they can control their density to make themselves lighter or heavier or even to phase through some materials. They can make some body parts denser and others so dramatically lighter that they can partly pass through protective barriers and attack anything that lies beyond. Their claws are extremely sharp, easily able to cut through most materials with ease. Evolved Kinecelerans are also immensely strong, easily able to lift objects as heavy as they are and carry them with minimal reductions in speed. They are also extremely agile and acrobatic, able to make perfect 90 degree turns in a fraction of a second even while running at top speed or jump clear over 20 story buildings with minimal effort. They have extremely keen visual and auditory senses as well as an acute sense of balance to assist them in controlling their speed. They think at much greater speeds than most sentient species with similar abilities so as to further enhance their control. Their reflexes are quick enough to allow them to appropriately react to anything that occurs within in their vicinity in less than a hundredth of a second. They also possess an extreme level of dexterity, able to operate complex machinery with enough speed and efficiency to crack complex codes within seconds or single-handedly control starships that would otherwise require multiple crewmen. By running in circles or spinning their bodies at high speeds, evolved Kinecelerans can create tornadoes powerful enough to send things as heavy as To'kustars hundreds of feet into the air and/or tear apart buildings. Their tails, used for steering while running as well as for attacking, are prehensile, allowed by them to wrap around and cling to various objects. Evolved Kinicelerans can vibrate any part of their body against another object( i.e.g. feet against the ground) with enough speed to set the object on fire or create immense amounts of static electricity. They can channel this or any other electricity they come into contact with through their bodies and out through their claws as electrostatic blasts, similar to lightning. Weaknesses Evolved Kinecelerans are extremely vulnerable to sound based attacks due to their sensitive hearing. In addition, they cannot swim very well because of their keen sense of balance, which makes them dizzy when maneuvering underwater Known Evolved Kinecelerans *Ultimate XLR8 *Sentient Clone of Ultimate XLR8 Gallery Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Species